User blog:Itsphantomgamer/Bss ideas
Just some ideas for fun. Tell me in the comments for nerfs/buffs. Also, PLEASE NOTE THAT THE DIALOGUE IS BEING PUT IN ANOTHER BLOG. YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ IT BUT IT HAS A "STORY" IN IT. THANK YOU :D Gardening I don't know if anyone made this idea before...so...here. The garden is a patch of soil that is located at the back of your hive. You can have access to it by a canon with a glider/parachute. When you go to your garden, there is a spot where you will claim the garden. Once the garden is claimed, the progress will start. How it works: There are seeds where you can plant blueberries, strawberries, pineapples, sunflower seeds, magic beans, buff trees, and some other plants I'll specify. So each garden have a specific size where it'll max out the amount of stuff you can plant. You can make your garden larger by paying honey. 1 plant: Free 3 plants: 150,000 honey 7 plants: 3,000,000 honey 15 plants: 50,000,000 honey 30 plants: 3,000,000,000 honey You can find all kinds of seeds that is not in your inventory '''but you will know what kind of seed packets you have once you go to the garden. When you plant your seeds, you will need to wait a specific amount of time before you water the seeds. (You can skip right to final growth with fertilizer) After you fertilize/water the plants, there will be a sign saying it's full grown, and you must harvest them to receive honey and a prize. Honey is completely random and gives more the higher tier the plant. Before we move on, let's say X is how many bees in your hive. '''Tools Seeds Seed packet (No name in front of it) : Acts like a seed packet, but it's random (70% lower tier, 20% medium tier, 10% higher tier) Silver seed packet: Same, but can give you rarer plants (75% medium tier, 15% higher tier, 5% legendary tier) Golden seed packet: Higher than silver (75% higher tier, 24.9999% legendary tier, 0.0001% extreme tier) Diamond seed packet: Higher than gold (90% legendary tier, 10% extreme tier) Supreme seed packet: Higher than diamond (80% extreme tier, 20% legendary tier) NOTE: Just because there is a lot of one kind of plant (there is a lot of legendary plants) doesn't mean you'll receive more of them. Watering Water canister: An item in your inventory. From leaf and mob drops, sprouts, and quest givers. If you don't use it for watering plants, can increase sprinkler power by 10% for 10 min. Is extremely common, around as common as fruits. Cloud vial: It's here. Waters 35 times before it disappears. Hose: Can be obtained from the BBG (the shop in the 15 bee gate) for 750,000,000 honey, 555 water canisters, 10 cloud vials, 198 blue extracts, and 5 star jelly. With it you don't need to use cloud vials or water canisters. Note that this can only be used when you're in-game. Also hoses have a 7% chance of fertilizing the plant each times it waters. Hoses will also give you a permanent buff: 30% extra sprinkler power, +70% loot luck, x1.5 buff from clouds, +10% instant conversion, and +15% pollen. Fertilizing Fertilizer: Costs 25 tickets and can be obtained as a drop. Makes the plant grow to final stage immediately. Fertilizer machine: Can be obtained from the BBG for 1,000,000,000 honey, 999 fertilizers, 100 coconuts, 50 jelly beans, 123 stingers, and 10 star jelly. Fertilizes a random plant each 10 minutes. Also gives a permanent buff: +10% chance of random fertilizing, x1.3 container space, +20% bee ability rate, +15% instant conversion, +25% pollen, and -10% sprout collection. Miscellaneous plants ''' Boost tree: x1 buffs to x5 buffs on any field except the ant challenge. It requires 1 watering for x1, 2 watering for x2, etc. You need to wait 15 between each watering and beginning. Honey bush: Random amount of watering (10 maximum), waits for a random amount of time (1 hr max) between watering, gives ?(X) honey. ? gets higher the more watering you need and more time you need to wait. Egg vine: Random amount of watering (5 maximum), waits for 15 minutes between each watering and beginning. Egg level goes higher depending on the amount of watering you need. '''Lower tier plants (1 time watering) Treat bush: You need to wait 5 min in between each watering and beginning (5 min total). When harvested gives 15(X) treats. Strawberry plant: You need to wait 7 min in between each watering and beginning (7 min total). When harvested gives 10(X) strawberries. Blueberry bush: You need to wait 7 min in between each watering and beginning (7 min total). When harvested gives 10(X) blueberries. Sunflower: You need to wait 7 min in between each watering and beginning (7 min total). When harvested gives 10(X) sunflower seeds. Large pineapple: You need to wait 7 min in between each watering and beginning (7 min total). When harvested gives 10(X) pineapples. Medium tier plants (2 times watering) Palm tree: You need to wait 10 min in between each watering and beginning (20 min total). When harvested gives 3(X) coconuts (ignores max). Gooey tree: You need to wait 10 min in between each watering and beginning (20 min total). When harvested gives 7(X) gumdrops. Ant vine: You need to wait 12 min in between each watering and beginning (24 min total). When harvested gives 2 ant passes (3 if you have 25+ bees, 4 if you have 30+ bees, 5 if you have 40+ bees, ignores max) Note: This plant gives more honey than most of the other plants due to ant passes being "useless". Jelly tree: You need to wait 15 min in between each watering and beginning (30 min total). When harvested gives 2(X) royal jelly with 20 bees or less, gives 5(X) royal jelly with 21 bees or more, and gives 7(X) royal jelly with 40 bees or more. Attack vine: You need to wait 15 min in between each watering and beginning (30 min total). When harvested gives 3(X) stingers. Moonflower: You need to wait 17 min in between each watering and beginning (34 min total). When harvested gives 2(X) moon charms. Ticket bush: You need to wait 20 min in between each watering and beginning (40 min total). When harvested gives 3(X) tickets Higher tier plants (3 times watering) Bean stalk: You need to wait 15 min in between each watering and beginning (45 min total). When harvested gives X jelly beans. (Ignores max) Dice flower: You need to wait 17 min in between each watering and beginning (51 min total). When harvested gives 1 field die with 10 bees or less, gives 2 field dice with 25 bees or less, gives 4 field dice with 35 bees or less, gives 7 field dice with 50 bees or less. Magic stalk: You need to wait 15 min in between each watering and beginning (45 min total). When harvested gives X magic beans. Micro tree: You need to wait 15 min in between each watering and beginning (45 min total). When harvested gives 2 micro converters with 15 bees or less, 4 micro converters with 30 bees or less, 7 micro converters with 40 bees or less, 10 micro converters with 50 bees or less. (Ignores max) Cloudy flower: You need to wait 17 min in between each watering and beginning (51 min total). When harvested gives 1 cloud vial with 10 bees or less, 2 cloud vials with 25 bees or less, 5 cloud vials with 35 bees or less, 8 cloud vials with 50 bees or less. (Ignores max) Nightflower: You need to wait 20 min in between each watering and beginning (1 hr total). When harvested gives 1 night bell with 25 bees or less, 3 night bells with 35 bees or less, 5 night bells with 45 bees or less, 7 night bells with 50 bees or less. Marshmellow tree: You need to wait 20 min in between each watering and beginning (1 hr total). When harvested gives 1 marshmellow with 25 bees or less, 3 marshmellow bees with 35 bees or less, 5 marshmellow bees with 45 bees or less, 7 marshmellow bees with 50 bees or less. Legendary tier plants (4 times watering) Blue flower: You need to wait 17 min in between each watering and beginning (1 hr 8 min total). When harvested gives X blue extracts. Red flower: You need to wait 17 min in between each watering and beginning (1 hr 8 min total). When harvested gives X red extracts. Glue tree: You need to wait 17 min in between each watering and beginning (1 hr 8 min total). When harvested gives X glues. Enzyme bush: You need to wait 17 min in between each watering and beginning (1 hr 8 min total). When harvested gives X enzymes. Oil tree: You need to wait 17 min in between each watering and beginning (1 hr 8 min total). When harvested gives X oils. Festive stalk: You need to wait 20 min in between each watering and beginning (1 hr 20 min total). When harvested gives 1 festive bean with 20 or less bees, 2 festive beans with 30 or less bees, 4 festive beans with 40 or less bees, 5 festive beans with 50 or less bees. Glitter stalk: You need to wait 20 min in between each watering and beginning (1 hr 20 min total). When harvested gives X glitter. Tropical tree: You need to wait 20 min in between each watering and beginning (1 hr 20 min total). When harvested gives X tropical drinks. Extreme tier plants (5 times watering, TBA) Jellyfish tree: You need to wait 1 hr in between each watering and beginning (5 hr total). When harvested gives you 5(X) stingers, and summons a server-wide event called the "jelly drop" where it says {Player} have found all the jellyfish! and there will be a weak mob dropping called the "jellyfish" that deals 1 damage per hit and drop prizes when defeated. Lasts for a minute. Types of jellyfish (Scale from weakest and least prizes to strongest and most prizes): Regular jellyfish, War jellyfish, Barrel jellyfish (Has a high attack), Moon jellyfish (Night only, drops moon charms, glitter, and night bells), Medusa jellyfish (Can turn flowers into snakes that only drop honey or make extra copies of jellyfish), Box jellyfish (drops mostly stingers), and immortal jellysfish (Has infinite health and after 5 minutes, gives prizes, having higher prizes the more damage you've done to it) Venda cycad: You need to wait 45 min in between each watering and beginning (3 hr 45 min total). When harvested gives 2(X) magic beans, and summons a server-wide event called the "fern fight" where it says {Player} has challenged the mountain to a fern fight! TBA. Honeysuckle: You need to wait 1 hr in between each watering and beginning (5 hr total). When harvested gives you 7,000,000(X) honey, and summons a server-wide event called "Supreme honeystorm" where it says {Player} have summoned an ultra honey storm in 1 min! (You need to wait 1 min before the honeystorm starts) The supreme honeystorm acts like a normal honeystorm, however tokens last 5 seconds longer, everyone in the server gains a x3 honey from honey tokens buff for the honeystorm, tickets drop more and instead gives 10 tickets, and the storm lasts for 1 min longer. Cub bear's quests Yes, I'm adding it. You can unlock cub bear by defeating tunnel bear 500 times total (includes before). At the 500th time, tunnel bear will shake, then a mysterious shadow comes out of it. Now instead of tunnel bear, there is cub bear. Test quests Shadow bear's quests Shadow bear is that mysterious bear at the 30 bee gate that guards the diamond egg. You can unlock his quests by completing star journey 5 and at least have completed 10 of spirit bear's quests. Once you unlock him as a quest giver shadow bear will change the floor so that it wouldn't kill you. There are three questlines: Mysterious tool questline (I'm changing this name soon, wip.) Bees (Still in wip) Lazy bee- colorless epic *Energy: 10 *Speed: 5 *Attack: 0 *Collects 1 pollen in a second *Converts 40 honey in 5 seconds *Abilities: -Drool: Drops spit in a square of 9. Drops in a random patch of 14 if gifted. -White boost *Gifted bonus: Enhanced "drool" *Favourite treat: None. *Field preferences: -Neutral in all fields *Description: "A lazy bee that have a wish to sleep forever." Petal bee- colorless event *Obtained by: UNLOCKED by getting star treat/windy bee in the wind shrine. To GET it, donate exactly 750 tickets to the wind shrine. *Energy: 27 *Speed: 16 *Attack: 2 *Collects 100 pollen in 6 seconds *Converts 80 honey in a second *Abilities: -Petal boomerang: Throws a petal boomerang that converts honey each time it hits a bee, and summons another boomerang each time it hit a player, deals damage each time it hit a mob. Lasts for three seconds. When enhanced, the boomerang has a blue aura making the boomerang last five seconds instead. -Petal chaos: Petals release from every direction of your body, making one petal each direction per second. Lasts for five seconds. Each petal will explode when touching a solid or when it's in the air for two seconds, dealing minor damage and collecting pollen. -Gifted ability: Petal turret: Summons a turret that lasts for 15 seconds. The turret shoots petals that convert honey when a bee is hit and deal massive damagewhen a mob is hit. *Passive ability: Petal flame: When collecting pollen, have a 5% chance (10% when gifted) to summon a yellow-white flame that's similar to gathering flames, but the difference is that when bees pass the flame it converts pollen and lasts five seconds longer. *Gifted bonus: -20% wind shrine recharge time, enhanced "petal boomerang." *Field preferences: -Likes mountain top field. Likes every other field with at least one white flowers if all spirit bear quests are done. (Except dislikes) -Dislikes cactus field, rose field, and spider field. *Description: "A bee secretly crafted by spirit bear itself, but as spirit bear was handing out this new egg for the quest the bee was lost in the wind shrine forever." Jetpack bee- blue red mythical Note: two or more colors is just an extra buff *Energy: 30 *Speed: 25 *Attack: 3 *Collects 50 pollen in 3 seconds *Converts 80 honey in 3 seconds *Abilities: -Blue fire: in a square of 16, a blue fires surrounds it, dealing damage to all mobs in it and if you collect pollen in the square, you get a x5 pollen buff. If a sprinkler's water touches the fire, the fire spreads randomly. Lasts for seven seconds. -Red fire: in a square of 25, a red fire collects all pollen in the square x2. If a sprinkler's water touches the fire, the fire explodes, collecting massive pollen and dealing massive damage with a stun. Lasts for seven seconds. -Gifted ability: Jetpack: All bees equip a jetpack, increasing their bee speed by 50% and pollen collection by 20% for a minute. *Gifted passive ability: Shattering explosions: When collecting pollen, have a 1% chance (3% if the bee is mutated) to set the whole field in fire, giving a x5 pollen buff, then turning into a large explosion, collecting all pollen in the field and putting back the fires for seven seconds. If a sprinkler's water touches the fire, the fire disappears but makes prize tokens. *Gifted ability: Category:Blog posts